


carry you through the fire

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bahrain, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You All, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Protective Phil Coulson, The Philinda Fandom is a terrible influence just saying, episode 02e17: Melinda - Speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Aftermath of Bahrain, Phil finds a broken Melinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry you through the fire

**Author's Note:**

> The Philinda Fandom is the worst. I come up with this idea and they egg me on and so there you have it this lovely little fic of what I hope happens in next weeks episode. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! X333

“Melinda?” Phil said.

Melinda didn’t answer. She was sitting on the dirty floor. Dead bodies surrounded her as if she were a bomb and they were her victims. Her beautiful face marred with cuts and bruises. He waved for the people surrounding him to go. They looked with hesitant features but he raised an eyebrow.

He waited until the room was clear, where they were the only two living souls left in the room. 

“It’s just us now Melinda,” He said. He took baby steps, careful not to step over the dead corpses on the floor. He knelt in front of her.

Brown eyes met his desperately. They were often so bright but now. They were so dull and dark as if there was nothing there. He couldn’t help but wonder what happened. A thousand possible scenarios rushed through his head on what could have provoked her to snap like a rubber band pulled too tauntly. Some were horrible….some were terrifying. But when Melinda let out a small cry and started to weep he snapped back into reality. 

Now was not the time to ask questions like he was supposed to. Now was the time to help her.

“Come on Melinda….let’s go home,” He said.

Phil stood up slowly. He slipped one hand around her shoulders and another under her waist. He grunted slowly as he lifted her off the ground. At first Melinda was shocked. She tensed up in his arms. But eventually she became limp. One arm wrapped around the back of his neck gripping onto his shoulder like a vice. The other absent mindedly ran down his arm.

When they passed by a couple of bodies on the floor, Melinda let out a sharp cry and began to weep.

“I did this!” Melinda cried out. 

Phil gently slipped his hand through her hair and cradled it against his shoulder, blocking her from the carnage. His collar began to become drenched in tears.

“Don’t look focus on me,” Phil whispered in her ear. She nuzzled her head into the crook his neck. He watched she closed her eyes. “Do you want me to sing you a song…like I used to in the Academy.” 

Melinda sniffed and nodded. Her nose brushing against his skin. Anything to distract to distract her from facing the carnage that was done here. A small smile grazed on his lips as he looked down and began to softly sing in her ear, her favorite song:

_Only love can make it rain  
The way the beach is kissed by the sea_

He adjusted her head. He reached over and began to softly stroke her cheek, brushing her tears away. Slowly her cries died down and he could feel her muscles relax in his arms. She was falling asleep. Better than facing the carnage she had done.

_Only love can make it rain  
Like the sweat of lovers layin' in the fields_

For a moment as Phil made his way closer to the door amongst the sight of death and carnage….there was a moment of calm. It was as if it disappeared and it was only the two of them in the room. When they would get beyond that door he wondered if Melinda was going to be the same. Or would she be a broken shell and a far cry from the woman after all this time he still loved with the same furiousity he did the moment they met.

Melinda was strong, a survivor, from what he saw, she could only endure so much. It was only a matter of time before she broke.

But all that didn’t matter to Phil. Whether she was going to be the same Melinda, or someone entirely different. He was going to help her through this. Even if he lost himself in the process. 

_Love, reign o'er me_  
Love, reign o'er me  
Rain on me, rain on me 

By the time Phil carried Melinda out into the sunlight, she was fast asleep. Peaceful and unaware of the uncertain future that lied ahead of them and the destruction that remained behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from The Who's **_Love Reign O'er Me_**
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love and good luck next week we're all gonna need it.


End file.
